


Fire

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little, Alien Flora & Fauna, Cock Slapping, Figging, I think vines count as object...? I'd prefer not to offend them, Object Penetration, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort Of, anal penetration, non-sentient aggressor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: For now: Hux gets non-conned by big, stinging plant. For prompt "leaves in asses".Later I'll probably use it as the place for me to put my porn SWST ficlets and one-shots. Knowing me, it'll be mostly about Hux getting raped or raping others.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/A Plant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: FFA Kink, Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> lucymonster - <3 <3 for beta

Hux’s ass is on fire.

He tries to breathe deeply and think. It feels like a flame burning him from the inside, but it’s surely not a fire, not a real one – he’d be already dead – but some chemicals in the leaves, an acid or capsaicin or something. He probably crushed them, struggling against vines.

The vines. The vines, almost of the size of a humanoid arm. The vines, big like an arm, that have immobilized him, torn down his uniform, spread his legs and cheeks, spurted some juice on his asshole – perhaps it, too, has the same stinging quality – and pushed one vine into him, lodging it deep in his body. And then, it has retreated, and then, it has come in again, except this time two of them – and again, out, and again, in; and some leaves may have been crushed in between these thrusts, perhaps it was actually important for them to be destroyed, the acid to be spread, perhaps the plant’s reproductive system…

The plant. The plant with the vines, big like an arm and burning like acid, that are currently fucking him. Grinding the crushed leaves, like a little torch, against his prostate.

Hux screams until his throat goes raw. His cock feels raw, too, from pain and prostate overstimulation, even though it’s slick from pre-come. It hits Hux’s belly – the buckle, dangling from the remnants of his belt – every time he jerks, and it hurts, but this sharp, pointed pain feels like a relief compared to the thick, hard, constantly shifting flame deep inside his body. And so, after another hit, he comes, sobbing, babbling incoherent pleas to all gods and the ghosts of his old masters to help him, to kill him, to make it stop.

The vines slow down almost to the post of stopping. For a brilliant, stupid moment, Hux hopes it has worked – and then one vine, slenderer than others but just as brightly, almost blindingly green, slides between his legs and takes hold of his cock. It looks as though it has been feeding off Hux’s sperm – and it has its leaves still on. Still on.

Before Hux can whimper another terrified “no”, the vine grips his cock, strongly, and starts pumping him. The ones fucking his ass resume their fast, hard pace, hitting his prostate every time.

A stranded little stem appears from above to play with Hux’s balls: smashing them, swirling around them and clenching, like a constrictor.

The leaves on that stem and the vine on Hux’s cock are crushed almost immediately. His body gets red and swollen, bigger than ever – and the flames rise and rise.


End file.
